Forgotton Memories
by Yami Chaos And Kaito
Summary: With a stray blast from Arcee, she accidentally activates a relic that makes Airachnid forget all her memories of being a Decepticon... Now all she is, is... Elita-One the Autobot communications officer?


**Chaos: well… this story has been bugging me for a while and I wanted to get it down**

**Kaito: So we'll TRY to get to the Yu-Gi-Oh fics… but the key word here is try**

**Chaos: I also thought it would be interesting if Airachnid actually turned out to be Elita-one!**

**Kaito: Yami Chaos And Kaito do not own Transformers Prime**

* * *

_-flashback-_

"I don't think we should be here" Optimus states warily as he looks around the vast mountains of Archa-7

Elita-One walks up behind him and laughs "But it's so beautiful!" she states as she points to a glittering web-like substance.

"Don't you think that organic planets are off limits for a reason?" Optimus asks his femme partner exasperatedly

Elita-One shrugs it off "Well we've come this far! There's no real point in not checking it out!" she grabs Optimus' hand and starts dragging him off in some direction.

Optimus sighs exasperatedly but allowed his femme friend to drag him off, shaking off the feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

"See! Nothing to worry about-" Elita-One's chiding was cut off as the ground underneath them collapsed. Dumping them into an underground cave.

Optimus stood up and peered at where they had fallen through "I don't think we'll be able to get out the same way we came in" He states rhetorically. Which it really went unquestioned sense the hole they had fallen through was very high.

"Agreed" Elita-One nods her head before turning on her flashlight and checking around the cave they were now trapped in.

Optimus also takes out his flashlight and looks around the cave "It would seem that this is actually part of some underground tunnels"

All of the sudden a creature with eight red eyes comes scampering on its eight legs towards them. (AKA: think of a spider the size of a transformer running at you) It shoots its web at Elita-One and pins her to the wall "I'm beginning to see why this planet is off limits" She yells to Optimus.

_-end flashback-_

"Slag it!" Airachnid yells as she punches a random tree in the forest. 'I need to stop thinking about that day' she thinks to heself.

Knock-out walks up behind her "Now what did that tree do to upset you?" he asks with humor in his optics.

"Shut up you insolent fool" she hisses before turning into her spider mode and scuttling off.

Knock-Out watches her go off before muttering "What went up her tail pipe and died?" before walking after her, making sure not to scratch his paint job.

Arachnid was following her scanners. They were claiming that the relic was just up ahead. "I don't know why Megatron would want me to work with that idiot" she mumbled to herself, reffering to Knock-Out.

She halted her approach when she saw Arcee and Optimus Prime heading towards the relic themselves. "Great. Just what I need to make my day worse" she grumbles to herself.

She smirks "but I might as well have a little fun" before letting a maniacal laugh echo throughout the valley.

Arcee freezes in horror. She quickly turns her hands into guns before running off towards the origin of the laughter.

Airachnid let a cruel smirk make it's way onto her face "Come and get me" She taunts as she runs off on her six extra legs still following the scanner but not able to resist torturing Arcee.

When she got to the relic, she almost tripped over it. "This must be the memory modifier" Airachnid spoke to herself. This Decepticon relic erases memories. "I can see why Megatron wanted this one"

"Step away from the relic Airachnid" Arcee threatened while holding her guns up and pointing them at Airachnid.

Airachnid smirks "Well well Arcee… it's about time" she spins around to face the autobot femme "and here I thought you weren't coming"

Arcee bares her teeth before firing at Airachnid. Airachnid narrowly jumps out of the way, but Arcee's blast accidentally hit the relic and caused it to activate.

The relic's activation caught Airachnid off guard, and all she could do was gape in horror as the backlash to the relic's activation sent her into a nearby tree.

Arcee smirked victoriously as she walked towards the fallen spider with her guns trained on her, but Arcee was not expecting a meek "Who are you and where am I?" To come from the Decepticon femme.

Arcee called Prime via comm channel "What did you say this relic does again?" She asks.

"It erases memories" Prime answered "Why?"

Arcee sighed "because Airachnid just got a full dose of the thing" she replied matter of factly.

"I'm on my way" Optimus briskly answered before cutting off transmission.

"Do you know who you are?" Arcee asks cautiously while keeping her guns aimed at the spider

Airachnid blinked a few times before stammering out "E-Elita-One" she then continued to say "Autobot communications officer"

* * *

**Chaos: well? I hope Arcee wasn't too OOC**

**Kaito: why would you think she was?**

**Chaos: well… Arcee didn't blow the shiz out of Airachnid when she had the chance**

**Kaito: good point… please review**

**Chaos: and any suggestions are welcome :D**


End file.
